pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Parker
Amanda Parker :)]] Amanda is a made up character in my head and she is a very..... what's the word.... sarcastic to her best friend Emily Kinney. Personality Amanda can be a little mean at most times but most times she's either skateboarding with her cousins or hanging out with Phineas and Ferb.... mostly the 2nd one. She is a tomboy and is very nice...... if she punches you then that's a good thing. Her uncle was a championship fighter in boxing. Also, she (like i said already) likes to be sarcastic with her friends. (mostly Emily) But besides all that she is a really nice girl. Appearance Amanda has beautiful red hair and wears a lot of red or black or blue or... well, tomboy colors, but her favorites are red & black. She has mystic purple eyes (she hates them but doesn't care). Early life Amanda was Emily's BEST BEST BESSSST friend since Ferb left England. This is how it happened... Emily: *tear* I miss Ferb.... why did he have to go? Amanda: (before she met Em she was kind of a girly-girl) *skipping along* lalalalalalalaalalalaalalalala...huh? Are you ok? Emily: No, my bessst friend left England. :( Amanda: *drops girly-girl act*(that was the time she never became a girly-girl) WHAT!!?? HE LEFT AND DIDN'T EVEN FIND A NEW FRIEND? THAT'S JUST...... CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emily: *sniffles* umm..... well, *sniff* I don't mind.... I'm Emily. Amanda:....Amanda.....well forget that...ummm Terb? Emily: Ferb.... will you be my new bff? Amanda:....YES!!!!! And that is how Em and Amanda met. And Amanda was never a girly-girl EVER AGAIN! Friends Phineas: Amanda had a slight crush on him but now they are just really great friends. Phineas didn't like her when she liked him, but now that she doesn't, he kinda has a crush on her. Ferb: Amanda wanted to... well, this is what Emily said she wanted to do... "I want to get a doll of him, rip off his head, and bury it so the little WOODLAND CREATURES COULD EAT IT!!!!!" and Amanda just went along. After Ferb and Emily made up so did Amanda and him. Emily Kinney: Her and Amanda are like sisters becuase they're both British. It's just Amanda never liked to speak it so she did her VERY best to stop that (IT WORKED.) Isabella: Amanda was the one who encoureged her to dance on T.V. so Izzy is her very close friend. At first she didn't really like her....like this much I----I Candace:Candace really LOVES her because she is not afraid to punch some one. Amanda likes Candace back because she hates her brothers and Amanda just...admires how she tries to bust them. Cool facts and skills about Amanda *She LOVES to dance and sing (mostly dance). *Hates pink, yellow...Let's just say girly-girl colors. *Favorite singers are Amber Lilly, Christina Grimme, and Ke$ha. *Dates and marries someone named Kevin (I still have to make him.) *Never had a pet... well, she did, but her dog Butter died. :( *Is the 2nd best cheerleader on team called the Rogers. REMEMBER DONT TOUCH WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!!!! ALSO YOU MAY USE HER IN CHARACTER PAGES AND STORIES I'M OK WITH THAT. :) Love Pinkey :) Oh, I made a mistake, I didn't mean for Albert to be her Nemesis or whatever, I meant Irving. Sorry 'bout that. :( Category:Females Category:British Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country